


Time Traveler: Victorian Age

by HeysU_weeb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeysU_weeb/pseuds/HeysU_weeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was abused by his relatives. One day when he was 5 years-old he wished to find a place or a person where he could be considered normal. What about with Undertaker? He finds a parent figure and spends time with new friends. Then poor Dumbledore summoned him back to his dimension and time. So what'll Hadrian Undertaker do? Cause havoc of course! Look out, Hogwarts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! This is my first post on ao3. I have posted this story on ff.net as well. I am a long way ahead on that site, but I always get behind in my updates so I update this once a month. It will always be far behind ff.net. So... Yeah. I hope you guys enjoy.

Time Traveler: Victorian Age  
Prologue  
"Freak! Into your cupboard!" His uncle roared. He couldn't remember the last time his uncle was this angry. The large man was practically foaming at the mouth and his face was a purple that surely was unhealthy.  
Harry complied, he didn't want to get hurt again. He'd already been slapped across the face. The door slammed shut behind him and Harry just laid down.  
There was nothing else he could do in complete darkness after all.  
"I wish for some place where people don't see me as a freak. I wish for a place where I can belong. I wish for someone who understands and will at least talk to me," he whispered before closing his eyes.  
He fell asleep as a few tears, unbidden, glided down his bruising cheek.  
\- - - - -  
When Harry opened his eyes, he was outside.  
He sat up on the sidewalk in front of a shop labeled "UNDERTAKER". He quickly walked in, he didn't know where he was. Maybe someone in there could help him. How did he even get out of his cupboard?  
"Excuse me," he called. "Is anyone there? I need help!"  
High pitched laughing filled the air. "Who is that? What is it that you seek in my shop?"  
Harry turned beside him to see a tall man. The man was pale, and had long, gray hair that reached his lower legs. He wore a black... dress (was it a dress? He didn't want to be offensive), a gray sash over his left shoulder, black boots, and a black hat that had a... ribbon(again, he didn't know) that hung off the back. The man's hands were hidden in his sleeves and he had a long scar on his face. His bangs hid his eyes.  
"Excuse me, Mister? Can you tell me where I am?"  
The man laughed, sounding creepy and amused at the same time.  
For Harry, it seemed like a strange combination that could only fit the mysterious man.  
"You must be from another time, little one. Every other child knows 'creepy shop down the street'. Welcome to the Victorian age!" He spread his arms out wide.  
"I went back in time?" Harry's eyes were wide. Was that even possible? But wouldn't  
The man chuckled. "Yes you did, little one. And please, call me Undertaker. Everyone does."  
Harry nodded and looked around his shop. There were coffins everywhere. They were pretty, though. "Are there lot's of dead people in the Victorian Age?"  
Undertaker grinned. "There are, little one. I make these beautiful beds for the guests."  
"Oh. I think that's nice of you. Where I come from, people didn't have a lot of respect for the dead." Harry smiled. "I think it's nice that you do."  
"Thank you, now come," Undertaker extended his hand to the little boy. "You can't stay dressed that way."  
Harry looked down at his baggy tee and then back at the man before grasping the outstretched hand.  
Undertaker grimaced as he seemed to take in the boy's appearance. Harry couldn't tell because his eyes were hidden. "Simply atrocious," Undertaker commented as he wrinkled his nose.  
Harry caught on quickly. "It's my cousin's. He's not skinny like me." He gestured for the tall man to lean down.  
It was amusing to see the boy theatrically wave his hand for the man, more than twice his size, to bend down so he could whisper in his ear.  
Undertaker did so without question.  
"He's kinda fat. He reminds me of a baby whale," Harry whispered conspiratorially.  
Undertaker giggled and held his free hand over his mouth. "Oh? He does? Well let's get you dressed and to sleep, little one. You can stay with me for the time being."  
"Okay. My name's Harry, Mr. Undertaker."  
"Nice to meet you, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the Earl Phantomhive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would wait awhile, but I know that that chapter is small and doesn't really get too interesting so... voila!

Time Traveler Undertaker Jr.

Chapter One (Part One)

5 years later:

The shop door opened as Harry was washing dishes in the kitchen behind the shop. "Just a moment!" He wiped his hands on a towel and threw it over his shoulder as he walked to the front of the shop.

Harry was wearing a simple white button-up shirt and black slacks. He was barefoot and wore a dark blue apron, his sleeves rolled up. His hair had grown to the small of his back. Harry had tied it back in a ponytail and a dark blue headband held bach his bangs.

Harry pushed his glasses up his face and rested them atop his head as he studied the group before him.

There were 6 different people. One english woman wore all red while the other (only) woman was chinese. She was doll-like, with a vacant expression, and she wore a white dress(?), black stockings, and a blue jacket. She was very close to the chinese man. He wore a green garment. His hands were hidden inside his sleeves, his eyes were shut, and he looked peaceful with that soft smile on his face. The person beside the red woman was a butler, undoubtedly. He looked nervous, but had no scent.

Quickly, Harry sniffed the air.

The other butler's (the more professional looking one) wine red eyes widened.

The whiny butler had no scent. And the telltale lime green eyes. The butler was a shinigami, a death god. Like Undetaker was.

The other butler was suave, he had a hint of a smell, but his scent was masked by humans.

Then there was the boy who was just a little taller than himself.

Harry had the urge to pout. Why was everyone taller than him?! Did the universe hate him?!

The boy had gray hair to the extreme that it had a bluish tint, he wore blue clothes. His coat, jacket, shorts, etc.

Harry leaned onto the counter, resting one elbow on top. "Can I help you?"

Their eyes widened. They hadn't noticed him.

Harry supressed a grin. Undertaker had taught him how to do that.

"Hello..." the woman in red took a step forward; towards him.

"The name's Hadrian Undertaker. Was there something that you needed?" He sighed as he realized what he'd just done. "I apologize. I'm being quite rude. I'm not a morning person and I haven't had my coffee yet. Do you mind if I make some?"

"No, not at all," the boy said. He was the next to talk.

"Good. Would any of you like some?"

"Yes, please," the chinese man nodded.

"Alright. You can come watch if you want. You look uneasy, as if I would poison you." Harry led them to the kitchen. He put the coffee on the kettle and continued to wash the dishes. "May I know your names?"

"Sebastian Michaelis," the butler said.

Harry caught that tiny scent. This man was a demon. A flying demon for one, the man REEKED of feathers.

"And my master; Earl Phantomhive."

Harry nodded absent-mindedly.

"Madam Red, and my servant Grell Sutcliff."

"Lau, and the pretty lady is Ran-Mao."

Harry turned to them and smiled. "It's nice to meet some people who have manners and are quite sane. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!"

There was only a grunt from the shop.

Harry sighed. "But I love him anyway," he poured everybody some coffee and handed them a mug. He took a gulp from his. "Ah!" his face showing true bliss made the company smile.

Even Sebastian had to give a true one, though small.

"Hate mornings," Harry grimaced. "They must have it in for me. I'm always low on caffeine."

He set his cup down. "So what can I do for you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

/"So what can I help you with?" He asked, hands on hips./

"I'm sure you didn't just come for a house call," Harry teased them.

"Mr. Undertaker, just how old are you?" Sebastian sounded curious.

"I'll be eleven in a week. The old man's been on about me being so short." His pout made them all laugh and Madam Red coo.

Ran-Mao walked over to him and knelt in front of him. "You have a cute face," she said quietly.

He blushed and smiled sheepishly. "You're pretty too, Ran-Mao."

She gave a tiny smile and folded him in her arms. Her head rested on top of his as his back was pressed against her front. "Mine."

Lau laughed. "Well then, how odd!"

Harry blushed brighter and mumbled something like: "Weirdos. Damn chinese weirdo. Call off the woman.".

"We came here, , for information on Jack the Ripper." Sebastian spoke again.

"Hmm... Jack the Ripper, eh? Don't know much. Let's talk to the old man." He led them through the shop and to a tall coffin. He knocked hard on it. "Undertaker, get your fat, lazy ass up!"

Harry quickly walked away and grabbed a clipboard. "Ran-Mao, if you're staying with your company, you must let go. I am taking inventory."

The young lady shook her head. "I'll help you," she said quietly with her wide-eyed look.

"Okay. Old man!"

Undertaker looked over at his young charge.

"I expect my half of the deal!"

"Of course, brat!"

Harry chuckled at his guardian before checking things off his list.

Soon, the company would have their information and the Undertaker wanted his payment.

"I want a first rate laugh!" was his exclamation.

Harry rushed over. "Yay! We get a laugh!" He was bouncing up and down. "It's been so long! Spears has to poke us to get us to laugh! And not even very hard! He's no fun," he pouted. "Tell me you're good with jokes, please!" His puppy dog eyes were making them all want to melt.

Sebastian could feel a soft spot for the boy quickly forming as it had for his master. Grell ws quickly becoming entranced by the bright green eyes. Not lime green like his, but a glowing emerald. Lau found him interesting and Ran-Mao adored him. Madam just thought he was cute. Ciel thought so too, though he would vehemently deny it. Harry was quickly gaining friends in high places.

Lau stepped forward. "So no money?"

Undertaker was quickly in his face. "I don't want any of the queen's money!" He calmed a bit. "I just want a laugh."

Harry could tell he was pouting.

"Alright," Lau stepped forward again. "The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai New Year's party, also referred to as my soul. This should satisfy you!" He shouted. Then he stopped. "Do you like it?"

"What?"

There was silence.

"It looks like he still won't talk, Lau. It can't be helped. Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now! If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!"

"Madam!" Grell swooned.

Harry wanted to laugh right there at their weird performances.

"So, because -,"

Undertaker quickly covered Harry's ears. Sebastian was doing the same to Ciel.

Harry stuck out his tongue. "And in front of children," he scoffed.

Madam Red and Lau were now out of the competition.

"You're the only left, Earl." Undertaker knit his fingers together. "I've helped you many times in the past, can't you be nice to me just this once?" he whined.

Ciel sweatdropped. "Damn it."

"It can't helped," the Phantomhive butler sighed.

"Oh... it's the butler's turn now?"

Harry sat on a coffin. He was going to enjoy this.

"Everyone, please step outside for a moment," Sebastian said while straightening his gloves.

"Seb-bastian?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"You absolutely must not peek inside," his eyes shined with a dark promise of punishment.

The door closed behind him.

Sebastian stood before the two Undertakers. He assessed them quietly before gesturing for the older to come forward.

Undertaker did, but quickly found himself straddled on the floor.

"You wanted a laugh?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy chapter 3 of TT:VA. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, dears.

/"You wanted a laugh?" Sebastian Michaelis; Phantomhive butler, asked as he leered slightly at the Undertaker straddled underneath him./

Seeing what was possibly coming, Harry made to leave the room. A butter knife that quickly pinned his leg to the wall made him think better of it.

"You wanted your share of the deal, did you not, Mr. Undertaker?" Sebastian smirked before he ran his hands up Undertaker's sides. He was tickling the man!

Undertaker giggled and cackled. He kicked and screamed, making the whole building shake.

Also causing his guests outside to sweatdrop as they helplessly wondered what was happening.

Harry wasn't much better after his time around.

Really? Why was a butler so skilled in the art of tickling?

At the end, he clung to the crow's shirt. Tears streamed from his eyes. "Don't EVER do that again," he whimpered and giggled at the same time.

Sebastian smirked once more and handed him over to the Undertaker; who was still giggling madly. He handed Harry a glass of water.

Harry accepted it gratefully, guzzled half of it down, and gave it back to his elder.

The people outside were growing alarmed. Why was it so quiet all of a sudden?

Sebastian opened the front door to show the trembling duo. The smaller of which was in his elder's lap.

"Please come in," the butler gave a small smile that was beginning to look less fake each time he gave one. "Let's continue our discussion."

"Come, continue..." Undertaker gestured lazily for them to come closer. "Whatever you want to know is fine. Actually, I've always thought there weren't enough 'guests'," he giggled and led them to his counter. He stroked the bindings on some books there.

"Not enough?"

"Yes, not enough. Internal organs, of course," Undertaker wrapped his fingers around a fake head. "Don't you think hat the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research."

Harry punched him lightly in the arm. "Your scaring them, scarhead!"

He was right. Their company was pale and shocked.

"That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore."

The company was confused. "What?"

Harry sighed and sat on the bar. He crossed his legs. "She's not whole because her womb is gone," he said.

"Recently, these kind of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing," Undertaker continued. "Their whole bodies dripping with blood... It's made us very busy."

Harry nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out a specific organ couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian was on a roll.

"The butler understands well. I, too, feel this way." Undertaker stepped behind Harry. "If he had to act within a short time, he would slit the throat first," Undertaker grabbed his throat and squeezed gently. He rested a hand on Harry's stomach, poking a taloned finger in the center sharply. "And proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way. From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced."

Harry nodded as Undertaker drew a line down his cheek with a long and skinny finger.

"You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl," he said as he gazed at the young man.

Harry sighed and pouted. "Are you done being creepy, old man?"

Ciel shuddered and thanked whoever had sent Hadrian Undertaker here. He kept the frightening man in check... when he wasn't encouraging the strange behavior.

"It's very likely that the murderer is an expert," Harry said, interrupting several chains of thought. Undertaker moved to sit beside his young charge. Harry lowered his glasses and held out his hand. A file appeared in it out of nowhere. Harry's eyes skimmed the papers inside as he spoke. "Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him. Can you stop him?" Harry gazed bemusedly over the top of his glasses at the young man with a smirk. "'The Notorious Noble'- the Earl of Phantomhive?"

Sebastian dressed Ciel in his coat after he turned away from the two Undertakers. "The world of darkness has the world of darkness' rules. He wouldn't murder random people with no reason. There must be an influence manipulating from behind. I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to use. I will solve them all," Ciel gazed determinedly out of the door, half in-half out. "Sorry to intrude Undertaker, Mr. Undertaker," he inclined his head to each as he prepared to leave.

"Bye!" Harry called. "Come back soon!"

Ciel smiled softly at the slightly younger boy. "I think I shall. You and your... guardian are welcome to my house anytime."

The Earl and his company left, though not before Ran-Mao kissed Harry's forehead.


	5. Chapter 4

/"Bye!" Harry called, waving from his spot on the bar. "Come back soon!"  
Ciel smiled softly, a hint of fondness crept into his voice as he spoke. "I think I shall. You and your guardian are welcome to my to my house any time."  
The Earl and his company trooped out, though not before delaying while Ran-Mao kissed Harry's forehead./  
\- - - - -  
Harry was attending a funeral. Madam Red's funeral.

Of course, Undertaker was hiding in the shadows.

Harry sat towards the back as well. They had both dug her grave and after the service they would bury her. He had not known her long, but the woman was nice enough. He had liked her. 

Harry bowed his head as he payed his respects. Harry didn't pray, hadn't in a long time, but he still mourned his rather small loss. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

Everyone turned their head to see Ciel. He slowly walked up the aisle with a red dress in tow, slung over his shoulder.

Harry smiled slightly.

So he had cared for the woman, still did obviously.

Undertaker had told him how the woman; Madam Red, was Ciel's aunt.

Ciel talked quietly to her still and cold body, draped the dress over her, and nuzzled her nose while wearing a wistful smile. When Ciel was done, he walked away.  
\- - - - -   
Harry got up to drink his coffee.

Undertaker, strangely, was actually up this morning. He brushed his silver bangs out of his face and settled his lime green eyes on Harry. He glomped the boy in a hug. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," Harry huffed. It was simply to early in the morning for his father's antics. He needed caffeine. Now. "Kindly let go of me, old man, or you won't have the arms to do so."  
Said man pouted. "How many times have I told you I'm not old?" he whined. "I was born with my hair this way! And I just wanted my daily dose."

A raised eyebrow was the only response Undertaker got.

The man sighed. "Apparently, the young earl would like to invite you over to tea and dinner at his manor."

"Really? Do you know what for?" Harry asked as he added sugar in his mug.

"Not particularly," Undertaker shrugged before sighing. "Just be careful and come home back in one piece. You know how I don't like to waste perfectly good and healthy ingredients."

Harry shuddered slightly at the veiled threat. If he came home hurt, not only was the offender's ass be kicked, but his as well. "Yeah, yeah, old man," he waved off the creeping feeling of doom. "Now c'mon, we've got work to do before three."  
\- - - - -  
Harry grabbed his full duffel bag. He had no idea what to expect of the Phantomhive's manor and it's servants. So under his long black jacket (almost like Grell's, but black) was a gun and strapped to his hip was a dagger. He may be small, but he'd learned from a young age how to protect himself.

In his bag was a spare pair of clothes, another pair of shoes, several hair ties, a sketchbook, and a box full of pencils and such utensils.

Sebastian stepped through the door. "Hello, Mr. Undertaker. Are you ready to depart?"

Harry sighed. "One minute," he said before turning towards the kitchen. "Old man, I'm gone!"

The Undertaker was quickly beside him. He grabbed the boy's shoulders, forcing the, to look each other eye to... well, hair. "You be careful and try not piss off too many people."  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, old man."

Undertaker sighed unhappily and wrapped him in a tight hug. "This is your first time out without me," his hold tightened. Do you know how much I want to lock you away right now?"

Harry smiled and hugged his guardian back. "I know, Daddy," he whispered. "I promise I'll be back. I won't just disappear on you."

When Harry pulled back, Undertaker smiled and giggled nervously. He patted Harry's head. "Be good now, little boy." He sprinted away as Harry stomped his foot.

"I'm not little, old man!" The laughter that followed just annoyed him. "Let's go," he told Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In his boredom, Harry had drawn Sebastian while in the carriage.

The ride was bumpy, but not overly so, allowing semi-straight lines to appear on the paper. He had quickly sketched the man sitting on a bench with a crow on his shoulder. The crow had opened it's beak as if cawing while Sebastian contently pet and fed it. A small smile was on his face as his eyes lazily watched snow fall around him.

Harry went over the drawing in pen. Then he colored the butler's eyes blood-red, what he imagined them to be sometimes. He resolved to leave the rest of it uncolored. It would draw more attention to his eyes, as they were distracting and unusual in real life as well. He signed it with his initials; HU.

As they exited the carriage sometime later, he handed the paper to Sebastian. "Here," Harry mumbled and briskly walked in the direction of the manor.

Sebastian opened the folded paper and stared for a moment before smirking. It seemed that Hadrian Undertaker was more interesting than they had all first thought. Sebastian hurried after the quick boy, opening the large, and rather heavy, door for him.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled again. He stepped inside and was met with silence.

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly showing his agitation. "It seems the young master has once again fallen asleep."

Harry had to choke down a snicker.

Sebastian smiled tightly. His demon hearing had probably heard the swallowed sound made at his expense. "Why don't you go and take a look at the garden?"

Harry nodded and left.

He found a blonde boy trying to to trim the hedges, but somehow managing to snap the whole bush off of it's trunk.

Harry called: "Hello?"

This startled the person, causing them to scream and drop his pair of shears. He held a hand over his heart as he panted. "Oh, dear Mary! You scared me, sir."

Harry smiled apologetically. He hadn't meant to scare the... gardener? He could have caused the gardener to become seriously injured. "I didn't mean to. I'm terribly sorry. My name is Hadrian Undertaker. "

The blonde boy smiled, apparently not taking offense. "That's alright, sir," he chirped cheerfully. "My name is Finnigan, but everyone calls me Finny."

"It's nice to meet you, Finny. Please call me Harry. I couldn't help but notice your dilemma."

"What d-? Oh! Yes," Finny said sadly, gazing at his shears in shame. "I'm stronger than people, and I try my best for the master, but-." He started to wipe at his eyes.

He was beginning to cry!

"It's alright, Finny. Let's see what we can do, hmm?"

The blonde boy smiled and hugged Harry back fiercely.

\- - - - -

"Now," Harry lectured to Finny, who sat cross-legged on the ground. "I'm stronger than a person of my size and age, like you."  
Finny nodded, avidly paying attention.

"Yet I do not use all of my strength." Finny tilted his head to the side curiously. He shyly raised a hand in question as a school child would.

"Yes?"

"Well... Why don't you? Don't people always say 'do your best' and 'use your full abilities'?"

Harry nodded and smiled at his companion. It was true, many people said things like that. "That's a good point, Finny. I'm glad you brought it up. The thing, that most people don't understand, is that in every task there is a certain amount of effort and strength to put into it."

Finny's eyes grew large. He'd never thought of that!

"Yes," Harry smiled, but carried on. "Now, for you, we just need to find out how much strength you should use for a certain task."  
Finny grinned, looking elated, and quickly jumped up from his place on the ground. "Yay! Let's do it!"

"Thank you, thank you, Harry!" Finny was jumping up and down excitedly with said boy in his arms. "I can do my regular day chores without lecturing me!"

Harry smiled. Why, the easy-to-irritate-old-crow had a sadistic streak! "That's good, Finny. I'm happy I could help. Is there anybody else that the mean lectures?"

Finny nodded excitedly. He must have been hyped on sugar, because, good lord, was he easy to please! "Maybe you can help Mey-Rin and Bard! lectures us all the time. He's so scary." The boy cringed.

Harry smiled reassuringly and patted the boy's hand. "Don't worry. You won't get yelled at as long as you practice what we've done. What do Mey-Rin and Bard do?"

Finny led him back inside the manor, taking off their muddy shoes at Harry's insistence. He said that they could come back and clean them off later.

"Mey-Rin dusts sometimes and does the laundry. She has special eyesight and has to use glasses that Master Ciel gave her. She cracked them awhile ago and now she can't see very well. She bumps into things and breaks vases on accident." Finny stopped briefly. "Mey-Rin trips a lot when is around. He makes her nervous," he added as an afterthought.

Harry nodded. He could understand, though she probably was just flustered by his attractive features. He snorted at the thought, continuing to follow his fast new friend.

"And Bard- his name is Bardroy by the way- he cooks. He likes to use his flamethrower, because it takes a lot of time to cook something. The food is burnt and then has to cook instead. makes good food, but I'm sure there's better food out there somewhere," Finny clapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide in fear. "Please don't tell him I said that!"

Harry smiled, amused, but pretended to "zip" his lips. "Your secret's safe with me, Finny. Can you show me where Mey-Rin is? I'll see if I can help her."

Finny practically glowed, looking so hopeful and happy.

\- - - - -

Mey-Rin was easy. He handed her his glasses. "Here," he said. "Use these for now. Our prescriptions are similar. I'll get your glasses re-done and send them to you. You can send mine back through the return address."

"Oh, thank you!" she cried. She hugged him, her red hair in disarray.

"You're welcome, Mey-Rin. Here," Harry dug into his bag and handed her two of his extra hair ties. "You can fix your hair with these."  
The red-haired woman took them, and skillfully wound them around her hair to make her ponytails nice and neat.

"Let's go find Bard. I think I have the perfect recipe for him."

The two servants grinned and happily hurried to show him to the kitchen.

Bard and Harry quickly go to work. Bard actually had an affinity for cooking, he was just bored with the waiting.

To relieve that, Harry had them play a game of poker and then gave them papers and some crayons.

He showed Finny how much strength to use while coloring, guiding the blonde boy through several trials. Several broken and cracked crayons later, don't forget there were a few tears, the boy contently focused on his "pretty pictures".

Soon the oven's timer trilled softly. Harry hurried over and took the cupcakes out. He called the three over and showed them how to ice the top.

They had a good laugh, frosting all over their faces and aprons, that, again, Harry had insisted they wore.

"You'll get all dirty and then we'd have to rush to wash our clothes. That would take away from our fun time," he wagged his finger warningly.

They had a good time laughing and joking. Harry then helped them make hot chocolate. Whipped cream and cherries topped off the warm drinks.

"Wait here, you guys," Harry said as he loaded a tray full of food. Ciel apparently hadn't eaten yet. "I'll take this upstairs for those people to eat."

The others nodded.

"Hurry back, Harry!" Mey-Rin called after him. "Can you show me how to draw a face?"

"Of course, Mey-Rin. Give me a couple of minutes."

"Us, too!" Bard and Finny cried indignantly.

Harry laughed as he left the kitchen."I will!" He walked up the grand stairway.

"Mr. Michaelis! Mr. Michaelis!"

The crow appeared silently in front of him, seemingly with no effort at all.

"Dear bejeezus! Good God, man!" he cried as he held the tray close to his chest protectively. "I almost spilled the hot cocoa!"

Sebastian smirked down at him for a moment, his eyes glittering with amusement, before looking curiously down at the tray the boy carried. "What is that?"

"Food. I helped Bard make it, gave him little hints."

Sebastian seemed to straighten up, narrowing his eyes. "What have those idiots done now?" he sounded exasperated. "Is there a mess to clean?"

"They're not idiots," Harry snapped, glaring up at the man, as if daring him to object. "And, no, there is no mess. Now where is the earl? Someone told me that Bard was to cook at tea time has been awfully delayed."

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

This seemed to be a habit of the butler's. Harry wondered vaguely when it had started.

"I am aware. The young master seems to have been throwing a fit." He opened his mouth to continue, but Harry cut him off.

"Good. That's the first time I've heard of him acting his age. And we all know he needs it."

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head slightly. His face seemed to glow with a look mischief. "Come, maybe you can coax him out."

Harry shrugged. If the boy's own butler couldn't get him to calm down, how could the new kid? But, eh! There's was nothing wrong with trying. He followed the demon butler to a pair of closed doors. Seeing a gesture, Harry knocked on the door.

"Damnit, Sebastian! I told you to leave me alone! I'm tired!" The voice was sleepy and irritated.

Ah. So he was in that kind of mood.

"It's not Mr. Michaelis , Earl. It's Hadrian Undertaker!" He called through the wood.

The door abruptly opened, revealing a frazzled looking Earl of Phantomhive. His slate hair, that was usually kept, was a regular bird's nest. He wore a cotton nightgown and his eyepatch was over his eye already. "Come in."

Harry did so and set the tray on a nightstand by the large bed. "So what's up with you?"

Ciel sighed and flopped on his bed face-down. "My fiancé is visiting tomorrow," he said, his voice muffled by the mattress. "And I wanted some extra sleep. She takes it out of me and scares the servants."

"Ah." Harry nodded. He could understand that. So he told the earl that. "I can understand. Why don't I come back tomorrow? I can keep the servants busy and away. I know how Finny and Mey-Rin get."

Ciel seemed to ponder the offer. He took a moment and then nodded.

"Have Mr. Michaelis draw you a warm bath. Explain to him why you want rest and apologize for your behavior."

Ciel looked a bit peeved at the thought of apologizing, but kept his mouth shut.

Harry pointed towards the unnoticed tray. "I helped Bard make some hot cocoa and sweets for you."

Seeing the skeptical look sent at the semi-neat cupcakes, he was quick to reassure. "Don't worry, he didn't use a flamethrower." Harry cracked a grin as he noticed Ciel's growing interest.

"Alright. Thank you, Hadrian."

"Please, call me Harry."

Ciel gave a small, but genuine, smile. "Then I'm Ciel."

"Okay, I've gotta go. I left them all in the kitchen coloring."

Ciel nodded, though he looked amused. "I'll talk to Sebastian. You should go. No doubt they'll be calling you-"

"Harry!"

"Soon," Ciel finished dryly.

"Yep," Harry chirped and smiled cheerily.

The earl just looked irked.

"I'll send in," Harry said and began to shut the door behind him as he exited the room. Before closing it, he saw Ciel nod and turn to his tray of food.

"So, Mr. Undertaker?" Sebastian stepped into the hallway.

"He should call you in shortly." Harry nodded to the butler politely, before heading back downstairs.


	7. Chapter 6 (All Parts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So on fanfic.net this chapter is in three different parts, but I decided to combine them for this. It may be kind confusing so apologies!!! Also, welcome back, my dears!

~ ~ **PART ONE** ~ ~

It was almost four whole months after Harry had met the Earl Phantomhive. They were really getting off to a good start.

Slowly, but surely, Ciel was beginning to act his age. The servants had also improved in their skills little by little. It seemed that lessons were working. Sebastian was warming up to the cute bugger too. It seemed that lessons were working.

Harry never changed.

His father's were way too hard to ever forget, they were ingrained in his brain.

Today was Harry's birthday, or at least what Harry knew as his birthday. This was the anniversary of the day that Undertaker had first taken in Harry, July 31st.  
Instead of waking in his bed as he usually did, he awoke in his father's larger bed (which he only used July 30th and 31st).

On his birthday, Undertaker liked to sleep with Harry. It was almost like a reassurance that his little boy would always be his little boy.

It actually didn't bother his son much. Harry would unabashedly admit that he liked being treated as a child once in awhile, hugged, cuddled, shown affection. He didn't get that often with his old caretakers who didn't really take much care of him.

When Harry was younger, Undertaker had to show him some form of affection every day otherwise his son would have panic attacks and think that his father didn't love him anymore.

And Harry had also gotten lost once within the Shinigami realm on business. That was a disaster. Both father and son had been so shaken that neither allowed the other out of arm's reach for two whole weeks.

Of course that new recruit Sutcliff had to freak his adorable child out!

To this day, Undertaker would still give Grell the cold shoulder.

Getting back on track, Harry's many escapades are what caused him to wake up in his adopted father's rather long arms. He wriggled a bit to get his own arms free. His eye itched! Undertaker's hold on Harry only tightened.

"Daddy," Harry whined, knowing it was no use and falling limp.

Undertaker moaned quietly, his grip becoming even tighter as he grew more alert. "Mmm? Harry, dear? Why is your face turning such an unbecoming shade of blue?" He asked, bewildered.

"Daddy, air! I need air!"

"Oh!" Undertaker quickly let go of the choking child in his arms.

Harry hacked and coughed before finally calming down and collapsed on Undertaker's chest in exhaustion. "D... Daddy... 'm tired now," he groaned.

The undertaker merely chuckled.

"Come, dear. Your friends will be so disappointed to learn that you cannot come over for your own birthday party. And, just think, Lau is coming back from his month of overseas work. What will Ran-Mao think when she can't see her beloved 'bao bao xiong'?"

Harry's face heated up with a light blush, remembering when Ran-Mao had first started calling him her 'cuddle bear'.

With effort, he pushed himself off of his dad and made his way to the closet. Undertaker, his usual grin in place, sauntered playfully to his side.

"What shall we wear today, my lovely baby boy?"

Harry grimaced. "Old man, enough with the endearments. You're going overboard."

Undertaker pouted. "But I thought this one was quite nice!"

"Daddy, please stop."

"Damn puppy eyes... Anything he wants... Got to give him... Don't want to..."

It's safe to say that Harry won this battle.

Puppy dog eyes: 1

Resistance: 0

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Undertaker gasped and grabbed his head in pain.

"What's... happening?"

The scar above his heart pounded and surged with heat.

"Why?"

The memories rushed into his head like a torrent. Lime green eyes snapped open.

"Harry!"

~ ~ **PART TWO** ~ ~ 

It turns out that Harry was being picked up by Sebastian again.

He pouted at that (though he would never admit it). He wanted to creep the Phantomhive Manor's inhabitants out just once by somehow appearing behind them while they were doing their daily chores.

After all, you know what his father's like.

Apparently Ciel had caught onto his plans or at least suspected and sent Sebastian with a carriage to pick up both Undertakers.

Of course, Harry really should have anticipated this move, Ciel wasn't the Queen's Guard dog for nothing. While he was a child, he was a smart child.

Undertaker chuckled when he saw the look on his son's face. He pet his head and giggled quietly. "Come now, little boy. No need to be so glum. There's always next year."

Harry turned to look up at Undertaker. "That long?" he whined.

Undertaker leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Or... Next week."

Harry grinned up at his dad. "Deal."

The two shook hands and barely noticed when Sebastian entered the shop.

"Undertaker, Mr. Undertaker," the butler greeted cordially as always.

"Hello, Mr. Michaelis," Harry replied. Undertaker just giggled which seemed to be their cue.

"Let us take our leave, my master is awaiting your arrival," Sebastian said finally and led the strange duo to the carriage.

He opened the door, gesturing for them to go in. He was about to shut the door when he heard a voice say "Good dog.". His eyebrow twitched and he shut the door carefully.

Harry or no Harry, the Undertaker was still irking in and of itself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard exclaimed when he entered the dining room. Harry smiled at them.

"Thank you. How have you guys been?"

"Harry, Harry!" Finny was bouncing up and down as he made his way to his smaller (to Harry's annoyance. Everyone was bloody taller than him!) friend. He latched onto his arm. "Mr. Sebastian said that I can finally trim the hedges safely!"

"Really? That's great! Good job, Finny!" Harry smiled at his friend while he began to look around for the butler.

It seemed that a certain demon was still picking on the oblivious help.

He sighed inwardly. It wasn't like he could do much.

"We've gotten better too!" Bard proclaimed, puffing out his chest proudly. "I got to bake your cake!"

"And we're using the china I shined today!" Mey-Rin chimed in.

"That's great, you guys," Harry smiled and laughed as they began to tumble over each other in their efforts to let him know every single thing they'd accomplished the last month. "I'm proud."

The three servants froze and their cheeks began to slowly develop a red rosy hue as they looked at the angelic smile.

"Well," Bard rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It was nothing, kid."

"If you say so. By the way, Bard, what flavor's my cake?"

Bard opened his mouth to happily tell Harry all about his cake when a gloved hand closed over it.

"Now, now, Bardroy. We can not go telling the birthday boy everything."

Harry glared up at the demon butler and then pouted. He was just about to find out what flavor his cake was and possibly could have found out what his gifts were.

He was horrible with secrets.

He felt a hand place itself onto his head and ruffle his hair.

"You know it's true, dear. You'll just have to wait and see," he heard his dad giggle.

"Indeed." Harry looked to his left to see Ciel enter the room, looking regal as always. "It is good to see you again, Harry," the boy said in an uncharacteristically warm tone.

"And you, Ciel."

The two boys grinned at each other for a moment before Ciel spoke again.

"Lau and Ran-Mao send their apologies in advance. They are caught up in some last minute work and will be a bit late."

Harry nodded in understanding. "That's fine. Let's get started, shall we?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**July 31, 1991**

Dumbledore sighed and put his head in his hands as he carefully read the report on his desk. "Are you sure, Hagrid? Harry's not in the house?"

The giant sniffled. "No, Dumbledore, sir. I can't find little 'Arry anywhere. Them Dursley folks say 'e's been gone fer years," he gave a little sob and blew his nose in his coat sleeve. "Can ye believe that, sir? Little 'Arry, missing fer years? Years?!"

It was like a dam broke as Hagrid began to sob uncontrollably.

Dumbledore gave another sigh as he berated himself for never checking on Harry over the years.

"Hagrid," he said gently. "Why don't you go tend to your magical creatures while I take care of this? I'm sure that we'll find Harry in no time," he did his best to assure.

"Yes, sir," Hagrid said pitifully and trudged out of the office.

Completely alone, the strongest wizard of his time slumped onto his desk fully.

How was he going to fix this screw up? He needed the boy to defeat Voldemort. Not to mention that the boy was a Horcrux!

While nobody knew where the famous Harry Potter was, Voldemort would continue to live, because that little sliver of a soul in Harry's head would keep him alive.

Dumbledore gave his third and final sigh before sitting straight again and composing himself. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he exhaled the breath his eyes snapped open, no longer sad and hopeless.

He was the strongest wizard since Merlin.

It was time he gathered the old crew and summoned the Harry Potter for the rising war.

~ ~ **PART THREE** ~ ~ 

_"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Harry. Happy birthday to you!"_

Harry looked around at all the smiling faces.

Lau and Ran-Mao had showed up shortly and the party had really begun.

His cake looked delicious, but he still couldn't tell what flavor it was, but the frosting was chocolate.

Ran-Mao kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday, Bao Bao Xiong," she whispered in his ear and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly before straightening up again.

"Make a wish, dear," Undertaker said. His grin was huge on his face, the tips of his mouth disappearing behind his bangs.

Harry took one last look at all of his smiling friends, who urged him to make a wish as well. So he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and imagined projecting his thoughts.

'I wish we can all get together and do this again next year.' Then he blew out all of his candles in one short blow. The small crowd that had gathered cheered.

"Well done, Harry," Lau complimented serenely.

"Thank you, Lau," Harry said. He grinned and a nearly-crazed look took over his face. "Now, who wants cake?"

The adults chuckled.

"I do! I do!" Finny exclaimed excitedly.

"I would like to try a piece as well," Ciel said in his usual tone, but his eyes shined in the way only a child's could when sweets were even mentioned.

The three children turned their eyes to the respective butler who was in charge of the everything.

There was one enthusiastic child, one child driven mad in his lust for sugar, and one child that would passively stare, but really wanted a big piece of the mysterious and delicious-looking cake.

Sebastian pretended to be put upon and sighed. "Very well. If the birthday boy wants his cake, I suppose I must serve it."

"You're damn right, you're going to serve my cake," everyone heard Harry mutter. "Putting the damn thing out, but not even offering to give any, just tempting me with its smell."

The room burst into laughter that eventually affected even Ciel.

"As you wish, birthday boy," Sebastian teasingly said as he began to cut the cake into even pieces for everyone. Well, he'd say they were even, but Harry naturally had a slightly bigger slice.

"Thank you!" the three children chorused and dug in.

Harry took one bite and froze. "Coffee?"

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, Mr. Undertaker. We all know of your obsession with coffee and I experimented with recipes until I found a way to incorporate the taste of coffee into it. Bard did bake the one we're currently eating, though," he gave the man credit for not burning the cake on his fifth try. He was truly getting better and he hadn't brought out his flamethrower, just turned the oven on too high.

"Thank you, Mr. Michaelis. Thank you, Bard," Harry said sincerely. Maybe after the party, he could ask one of them what the recipe was.

Harry was just about to open his presents, 9 o'clock was approaching and his father wanted them to go home before midnight. Harry didn't want to sleepover, he wanted to go home and spend the rest of the night with his dad.

So he sat in the middle of the floor, eyeing the small mountain of presents piled beside him. He carefully unwrapped each one, savoring the wonderful day he was having. While he had enjoyed his previous birthdays with his father, this was, by far, the best one he'd had.

From Mey-Rin, Harry got a small tea seat and a bag of coffee.

From Finny, there were photographs and drawings of Harry or his father or them all together.

From Bard, there was a box of matches and an apron for the next time Harry wanted to cook.

From Lau, Harry received what would be a shrunken replica of the man's garb, had the color of the clothes not been Harry's eye color. Lau explained that he thought his "baby brother" would look cute in the clothes his "big brother" wore. To add on to it all, the clothes were a size or two too big and the sleeves fell over his hands. He learned later that Lau had ordered them that way on purpose.

Ran-Mao gave him a small stuffed panda that had "Harry's Bao Bao Xiong" sown into it's foot in black.

From Ciel was a calligraphy kit and the latest rabbit from Funtom. Ciel was red when Harry opened his gift and the birthday boy made sure to hug his friend and thank him.  
From Sebastian was an over-the-shoulder bag like messengers used that held a pack of hair ties.

And finally, Harry opened his dad's gift to find the art kit that he had always seen in the stores complete with a camera.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Harry gave his father a big hug.

He put all of his gifts in the messenger bag, a bit surprised that it all fit, and slung it over his shoulder.

He then grabbed Finny, Ciel, and Ran-Mao. he really wanted a picture with Ciel, because the boy rarely smiled, but he wanted to take a picture with everyone, so he had picked a random friend. He brought them to the middle of the room with him, making sure to smile.

"Would you take our picture?" He asked his father.

Undertaker smiled warmly. "Of course, dear." He put the lens up to his eye, and positioned the camera just right.

"Now, everyone, I want a first rate smile!" Even Ciel smiled at that. Undertaker pressed the capture button twice, just to make sure that he got the picture.

But, while taking the pictures, through the lens, Undertaker saw the smiles on the faces drop and suddenly, they were all gone. Undertaker blinked. Was he imagining things?

He slowly lowered the camera from his face and looked at where his son had just been. No, Harry and the friends he had been holding were gone.

"Dear? Baby boy?" He called, something in him hoping beyond hope that his child would call back teasingly.

There was only silence.

The rest of the room was frozen as well. What had just seconds ago been a fun and joyous time was now ruined.

"Harry?"

"Harry?!"

_"Harry!"_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dumbledore chanted the regular summoning charm _"Accio"_ and really, you think it would be more complicated. That was where things got tricky.

He had employed the Order to draw a magic circle around his feet with runes that loosely translated to "anywhere" and the circle was covered with Time Turner dust that was implicated as "any time".

Dumbledore wasn't taken any chances. Harry Potter needed to found. So from "anywhere" or "any time" he was "summoning" Harry Potter.

The Order was standing behind him, some of the muggleborns crossing their fingers. Dumbledore could practically hear their hope from where he was standing though no one said a word.

The spell would work, it had to. There was no room from failure now that he had employed the help of his followers. He refused to be embarrassed and humiliated by not actually finding the boy in front of his devoted followers.

So he put his determination and willpower behind his spell and continued to chant.

 _"Accio. Accio. Accio. Accio. Accio. Accio,"_ he chanted.

There was a sudden sound of whistling and a loud thump.

"Oof!" He heard, strangely, several different voices grunt. That was strange, but he found himself staring at four faces instead of one.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, my lovelies, sorry.

**Chapter 7:**

Harry groaned from the middle of the human body pile he was under. Somehow he was on the bottom and a heavy weight was on his back.

"Get... Off... Please..." He wheezed helplessly.

His arms weren't pinned as his body was, but the weight on his back was crushing his chest and making it hard for him to breathe.

"Oh!" He heard Finny cry. The crushing weight was quickly lifted off of his chest. Harry took in great gulps of the cool air that hurt a bit going down his throat.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! Did I hurt you real bad? Can I see?"

Harry rolled over onto his back and saw those wide green eyes that were welling with guilty tears. "It's alright, Finny," he said reassuringly. He was able sit up with his blonde friend's help.

He saw Ran-Mao help Ciel, who was rubbing his head, up too.

His head hurt too, come to think of it. Did he hit it somewhere?

And where were they anyway? He was supposed to be at Phantomhive Manor, celebrating his 11th birthday. The last thing he remembered was taking a picture and then falling.

Where did they fall to?

He didn't notice anybody else or his surroundings, until he heard a throat clear. Harry and his companions turned to source of that voice.

It was a very old man. He was wrinkled, but still stood tall, and had a beard that just about touched the floor.

"Wow..." Finny said. "He's really old! I've never seen a beard like that."

Ciel slapped a hand over the boy's mouth. "Excuse the bad manners of my servant, sir," he said in an even tone as he stood. He brushed himself off.

The group followed his example, Ran-Mao brushed Harry off though and attempted to smooth back his hair before locking him in her arms.

"I am the Earl Phantomhive," Ciel spoke again. This time, instead of meaningless pleasantries, his true colors were showing. His voice was cold and commanding. "I demand that you tell us where we are and why you have brought us here."

"Demand!" A ginger-haired woman screeched indignantly. "You are a child! You would dare to demand anything from Albus Dumbledore!"

Ciel raised in eyebrow, clearly not impressed with the display. He looked back to the man with the long beard. "You are this Dumbledore person? I'm expecting answers."

The old man's right eye twitched with every rude gesture and insult. Despite his obvious discomfort, the old man smiled jovially.

The company could all see through his facade though.

"Why yes, my dear boy. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore. You may just call me Professor Dumbledore."

Ciel flatly ignored the friendliness that seemed to seep off the apparent leader of whatever operation they had walked (well, fell) in on.

"You still haven't answered any of my previous questions, Dumbledore. I am beginning to lose my patience with your games. My companions and I are not meant to be here. I would very much like an explanation as to why we are here."

Dumbledore swallowed, seeming to hold back on some things that he wanted to say.

Ciel let a smirk grace his face. The man was playing into his hands. If he would just slip up... Then he could sic Finny on the foolish people gathered in the room.

Harry eyed the interaction, but was prevented from doing anything by Ran-Mao's tight grip.

"Stay still, Bao Bao Xiong. The Earl will handle this," she whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded hesitantly. He really hated when his friends were put in such positions. He would rather be in that position than to have him watch them in it.

Though he supposed all his friends felt the same way. That was just what friends did.

Dumbledore's face fell a moment later to make an almost perfect mask of grief and concern. "I apologize, my dear boy. I have dragged all of you into this without reason." The old man's eyes were lowered.

A disgusted noise bubbled up from Ciel's throat. What a pathetic man.

"I am looking for a child by the name of Harry Potter. He's been missing for years now. I would very much like to return him to his worried relatives-"

Harry choked on air. He couldn't breathe anymore.

Dumbledore wanted to give him back to the Dursleys. Dumbledore wanted them to throw him back in the cupboard. Dumbledore wanted them to beat him again, just like they did those years ago.

"Nononononononono!" He clutched his head, shaking. A cold sweat was building. He tore at his hair.

He couldn't go back. He couldn't go back. He couldn't go back.

"Harry... Harry is that you? Dear boy, your aunt and uncle have been so worried about you-"

"No!" Harry snapped and hit Dumbledore's hand away. He ripped himself out of Ran-Mao's embrace.

He was shaking like a leaf, clutching his arms as if to keep himself from falling apart.

"Daddy!"

\- - - - -

Undertaker, or, as known in this era, Alex Black gasped as another wave hit him.

Harry. His sweet little boy.

How could he ever have forgotten Harry?

Something was wrong. He could tell.

Where was his little boy?

He clutched his chest above his heart as the pounding grew more powerful and all the more painful.

Something was wrong.

He felt another tug in his heart.

**"Daddy!"**

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of his son, Hadrian Undertaker.

\- - - - - 

Harry gasped as a man popped in front of him. He slowly lowered his arms from his head.

The man was familiar, but not in the way you would expect. The man wasn't really recognizable to the physical degree.

His soul and aura, however, were easy to read.

He flung himself into the already open arms. "Daddy! Daddy!" He sobbed. "Please don't let them take me back! I don't want to go back!"

The man, his father, wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. "Don't worry, baby," his father said softly. "Nobody's taking you away from me again."

Harry pulled back a bit to examine the man again.

He was as tall as the father he knew, but had short black hair. His eyes were still hidden by long bangs. The skin complexion was a bit tanner, meaning his father had been out and about in the sun more.

"I promise."

The two Undertakers' eyes met. Harry looked into his father's lime green eyes.

"Nobody shall ever take you away from me again."

And then somebody just had to kill their moment.

"Just what do you think you're doing. Step away from young Mr. Potter this instance!"


End file.
